


this unexplainable happenstance

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [44]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Coffee Shops, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was not that Babe was a player, he never had any experience on being in relationship before except with Doris and that didn’t end well for him when he got dumped after a month of being together. So it was a surprise for him that he was having this feeling not only on Gene but also on Renee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this unexplainable happenstance

**Author's Note:**

> for the one anon who loves BabeRoeRenee, I know I didn't do a great job at all with this one. So, I'm sorry.

Babe Heffron co-owned a coffee shop with his best friend, Bill Guarnere in a busy tourist town called Ostden, and they named the shop, _South Philly Brew_ , because they were proud of their hometown. The shop is small, situated between Liebgott’s barber shop and Webster’s bookstore, decorated mostly with posters of WWII soldiers, giving the retro war vibe to the small space.

Most days, Babe would man the coffee counter with two other guys, Wayne ‘Skinny’ Sisk and George Luz, while Bill was in charge with making Cannoli, Tiramisu, (which Luz cheekily called The-I-Miss-You, whenever his boyfriend, Joe Toye came to buy the dessert just an excuse to see Luz.), apple pie, and Hershey chocolate cake (Babe had insisted on this, because he loved his Hershey and Liebgott had nodded in agreement when they were arguing about what should Bill make as a new menu).

Business was good for _South Philly Brew_ despite the shiny new Starbucks just across from _South Philly Brew_ but they had their steady streams of regular customers coming in for their great selection of coffee and their mind-blowing Italian dessert.

Out of all the customers that frequented _South Philly Brew_ , there were two customers that caught Babe’s attention.

He met Eugene Roe first.

Gene with his dark, smoldering eyes and deep, calming voice; always coming in around 2 in the afternoon without failing, looking a bit rumpled and a whole lot handsome in his standard white work shirt and black pants; exhausted and sleep deprived, always repeating the same order; coffee, black, with two sugars and lots of milk.

Gene who Babe learned was from Louisiana when he had asked about the drawling accent; who smiled sweetly at Babe when he got excited to know that Gene was a pediatrician. Gene who managed to make Babe crushing like he was a goddamn 10 year old when Gene drawled ‘Babe’ to get his attention instead of ‘Edward’.

Then there was Renee Lemaire.

Ethereal Renee, angelic Renee; always generous with her smile and always laughing at Babe’s jokes; Renee who always came in around 3 in the afternoon in her scrub because she was too busy attending her patients to change her clothes.

Renee who loved her espresso with a slice of Hershey chocolate cake every Wednesday because she got a bit of a time to kill by sitting at the table by the window, taking a breather by looking at the people milling about; her blue eyes looking serene.

Babe loved watching them coming into his shop; he felt like his days weren’t complete when he didn’t hear Gene’s voice and Renee’s laughter.

He lived for days when the both of them would come in at the same time, sitting at the same table and conversing in rapid French, playful, calming voices that resonated throughout the small shop.

One day, when there was a lull in between the 2 o’clock and the 3 o’clock, Gene had asked Babe to come and sit with them at the table. He brought a plate of Cannoli, and Renee smiled at him and asked about his day so far. He talked about the people he had met that day, he talked about his childhood, about Bill, about South Philly. And Gene listened, his eyes trained on Babe; never interrupting his stories and Renee looking at him with something to adoration in her eyes. And somehow, Babe knew they felt the same way he felt about them.

It was both exciting and terrifying at the same time.

He talked about it with his friends, about him crushing on both Gene and Renee at the same time. Bill said that he was being greedy but then again Babe always had a huge heart enough for two people to fit in nicely. Luz said Babe was insatiable, wanting to bone both Gene and Renee at the same time. Skinny was busy trying to stop Liebgott and Webster from fighting again.

It was not that Babe was a player, he never had any experience on being in relationship before except with Doris and that didn’t end well for him when he got dumped after a month of being together.

So it was a surprise for him that he was having this feeling not only on Gene but also on Renee. Web had asked him whether what he felt for them was love or lust, and Babe had pondered this question for a while. It was too early to say that he was in love with the both of them because they only interacted within his shop and while he definitely lusted after them, he didn’t want meaningless adventurous one night stand.

“I don’t know. But there’s definitely the connection between us there and I keep imagining us living together all the time and I know it sounds creepy but y’know, they make me feel like I matter and they make me feel like my chest is always full of love, as cliche as it sounds,” he explained to Web who nodded in understanding.

“It’s something unexplainable huh? On why you like them both at the same time and actually want to be together with them, but it happened anyway,” Web said, smiling at Babe while exhaling the smoke from his cigarette.

“Yeah, like you and Lieb. Aaaaaalways bickering yet falling in love with one another in the end,” Babe teased, ducking his head as Web tried to swipe at his forehead.

*

When he came in and saw Renee and Gene having coffee together, a slice of Hershey chocolate cake shared between them, his heart felt like it was about to jump out from his throat.

They were in their normal clothes, Gene wearing a checkered white and red shirt and a pair of shorts and Renee in her flowery dress and her hair was down and they looked good together, like they came out of a magazine spread about vacationing in Europe.

“Hiya,” Babe greeted and ignoring Luz’s knowing look from across the shop, and he felt momentarily blinded by Gene’s smouldering eyes and Renee’s sparkling eyes gazing at him and he felt his heart pounding wildly, expanding and stretching to fit them both in it.

He had called them here to tell them about his feelings for both of them. It was now or never. It was either Gene and Renee or nothing at all.

But before he could open his mouth to say what he had rehearsed the night before, Renee had beat him up to it.

“Let’s be together!” She said, smiling widely and eyes sparkling and Babe heard Gene laughed huskily, muttering ‘impatient girl’ under his breath as he glanced to look at Babe.

“What she meant is that, we would like to date you,” Gene explained calmly and Babe blinked his eyes repeatedly. Trying to process this new information and opening and closing his mouth because –

“You both want to date me?” Babe asked, clearing his throat as his voice wavered.

“Isn’t that obvious?” Renee asked, tilting her head to the side and looking at him.

“I wasn’t aware that I was being courted?” Babe answered and asked at the same time and Gene bit his lips.

“Gene thinks that it’s a good idea for us to date you because, well, I adore you and Gene is smitten with you,” Renee explained and she took Babe’s hand in hers and her fingers felt so soft.

“Wait, you two are together?” Babe gaped at Gene and Renee who looked back at him.

“We’ve been together since med school and we didn’t mean to scare you with this but we genuinely like you, Edward and that’s why we want you to be with us,” Gene explained, his eyes fell on Babe’s face, trying to show Babe that this was not a prank, that they really wanted him to be with them.

“It’s okay if you refuse to be with us. I know it’s not normal to be in polyamory relationship, and we won’t force you if you don’t want to,” Renee said, sliding her thumb over Babe’s knuckle; calming him down and smiling at him.

“Did you guys ask this to other people too, or?”

“Just you, Babe. Just you,” Gene answered and Babe licked his lower lip and biting it, holding out his hand for Gene to take and when their fingers brushed each other, Babe smiled and said, “Okay.”

*

They’ve been together for several months now.

At first it was hard to find the right footing because Babe always felt like he was an intruder in this relationship especially when Gene and Renee spent so much time together at the hospital.

When he drunkenly told Renee about it, she aggressively showed Babe how much he meant for her and Gene usually by telling him upfront that he didn’t have anything to worry about because they adored him, they genuinely wanted him to be with them. And there was that time when Gene and Renee took time off from the hospital to be with Babe.

They went on a short weekend getaway to the beach; spending time basking in the sun, Gene and Babe swimming in the ocean and playing beach volleyball while Renee napped under the parasol.

And at night, when they were loose from the wine and soft touches in the club, they stumbled in bed together, frantically touching each other, wanting to share the warmth. Mouth sliding on mouth sliding on mouth, sharing kisses and trading touches. Feeling smooth skin and jutting bones mingled together.

Babe would always get heady from the pleasure he was getting, watching Renee’s blue eyes looking up at him while she mouthed his cockhead, while Gene was caressing his chest from behind, kissing his neck and encouraging Renee, murmuring in French.

“Suce-le.”

And Renee would suck Babe’s cock and gag on it when Babe pushed his hips up to fuck her mouth and Gene would laugh, low and husky and he rubbed his own hard cock on Babe’s back.

“God, Babe. Je te veux vraiment. Bend you over and fuck you good,” Gene moaned, biting Babe’s shoulder and sucking the flesh hard, leaving red mark on it that would turn into bruise.

Like this, being sandwiched between Gene and Renee, with their hands and mouths worshiping him, he felt loved and content with the idea that these two beautiful people chose to be with him, chose to share the most intimate moments with him, chose to love and to worship him like this.

When Gene bent him over and fucked him hard while Renee watched, Babe would tell him how much he loved this, how much he loved them.

And they would answer back, murmuring his name against his slick skin, licking his throat and told him that they loved him, that they were happy, that they wanted this with him always.

*

They were cuddling on the bed, tangling their legs together underneath the blanket, enjoying each other’s warmth.

Gene and Renee had the day off and frankly, the both of them needed it because Babe could see the prominent eye bags getting a bit puffier now.

Babe was fidgeting.

He was about to do something big and he didn’t know how the other two would react. But he gotta do it, because they’ve been together for more than a year now and despite the odd looks from others and the rumors about them, they were happy together.

He leaned over Gene and Renee and knocking their shoulders with his arm, much to their discomfort, and they grumbled about Babe being cold and he shushed them when he took the velvet box out from the drawer.

He sat facing them, the blanket twisting around his ankles.

“Okay, I’m not good at making grand speeches because I will end up saying something stupid. But hear me out.”

Babe licked his lips and watched Gene and Renee watching him. He felt his palm sweating around the velvet box.

“Fuck it. Gene, Renee, will you two marry me and be with me always?” He asked, while opening the velvet box to reveal two gold rings.

Silence.

Babe already regretting this rash decision of proposing to them and when he was about to take back what he just said only Renee started crying and he was frantically pushing himself forward to hug her.

“It’s unfair!” She hollered, tears streaming down her beautiful face and Gene looked at Babe looking at her, gaping because he didn’t know what to do.

“What’s unfair?” Gene asked, smoothing her hair down and kissing her cheek.

“I was about to propose first!”

Silence again.

“Well, why didn’t you propose?” Babe asked, waving his arms around the rings caught in the sunlight, glinting brilliantly.

“I was waiting for the right moment, Babe!” Renee sniffled, wiping her cheeks and pouting at him.

Gene cleared his throat when Babe leaned in to kiss Renee’s face, tasting salt on his tongue.

“Actually–.”

“Don’t tell me you’re about to propose too,” Babe asked, narrowing his eyes at Gene who smiled sheepishly.

Gene rolled out from the bed and went to his side of the closet and when he came back, there were two rings on his palm; one silver, one gold, all beautiful and gleaming.

“Bought it last month. I thought I have to plan a grand thing to ask you both but I’m glad you asked us first, Babe. Because I would love to be with you both always,” Gene whispered as he slid the rings on Babe and Renee’s finger each.

Babe gulped down his emotion and when Renee pulled out her necklace to reveal twin silver rings, he choked up and blinked his eyes repeatedly, preventing himself from crying.

“Well, we have 10 fingers, we can wear all the rings that we want and fuck whatever people say about us,” Babe said, grinning wide because he was feeling too much love from these two beautiful souls.

“Marry me, and I will marry you and be yours forever, be loyal to you both always,” Renee murmured softly, kissing Babe and Gene.

And Babe and Gene both said yes, and the weight of the rings on their fingers felt comforting.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/143850113652/pretty-please-a-fic-where-renee-gene-and-babe-are)


End file.
